


Не введи нас в искушение

by Ker_Ri, WTF_Kings



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ker_Ri/pseuds/Ker_Ri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings/pseuds/WTF_Kings
Summary: Бог играет не только в кости. По мотивам заявки: что-нибудь с библейскими аллюзиями





	

**Название:** Не введи нас в искушение  
**Автор:** WTF Kings 2017  
**Бета:** WTF Kings 2017  
**Размер:** драббл, 804 слова  
**Персонажи:** [Джек Бенджамин](http://i.imgur.com/r2rENdE.jpg), [Мишель Бенджамин](http://i.imgur.com/CboUCOQ.jpg), [Дэвид Шепард](http://i.imgur.com/oJcwwLu.jpg)  
**Категория:** джен, намеки на слэш и гет  
**Жанр:** мистика  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Краткое содержание:** Бог играет не только в кости. По мотивам заявки: что-нибудь с библейскими аллюзиями  
**Предупреждение:** намеки на инцест, слегка dark!AU  
**Размещение:** после деанона

По-человечески разглядеть Дэвида у Джека получилось только во дворце. Во время побега перед глазами мелькали то черные, то красные вспышки, и лицо Дэвида расплывалось бледным пятном в окружении золотого света. Вот и сейчас в большом зале стало ярче, будто и не горели светильники на потолке и на стенах. Дворец, построенный в самом центре города, на костях побежденной армии Аваддона, словно заныл, как живое существо, взметнулся тенями, пытаясь скрыться от взгляда праведника.

Джек говорил отцу, что лучше не приглашать Дэвида сюда, что лучше не вызывать подозрений, как было с другими. Но куда там – недаром самый страшный грех охватывал Сайласа чаще всего: в своей гордыне тот не слушал никого. И плевать ему, что удерживать человека в Шайло, да еще по доброй его воле, пока не утихнет шумиха в прессе, станет гораздо сложнее, если тот начнет что-то подозревать. Плевать, что еле удалось замять случай, когда предшественник Дэвида пытался сбежать. Чудо, что у преподобного Самуэльса еще прорывался дар находить подходящих людей – после всего, чему он потворствовал. Чудо, что десятый умер в тот день, когда Дэвида смогли доставить в столицу. Иногда Джеку казалось, что Бог мог бы найти и кого подостойнее Сайласа, чтобы играть с ним в свои игры.

– Как тебе здесь? – спросил Джек, пожимая Дэвиду руку.

– Очень красиво. Только чувствую себя не на своем месте, – ответил Дэвид. Рукопожатие у него вышло крепким, надежным. Неудивительно

– Спаситель принца достоин лучшего, – улыбнулся Джек. – Тебе понравится в столице. Я постараюсь, чтобы ты не уехал как можно дольше.

Дэвид улыбнулся в ответ. И да, наверное именно сейчас Джек по-настоящему его разглядел. И, черт возьми, желание, пришедшее в голову, могло привести к разрушению всего Шайло.

– Как же я рада с вами познакомиться, – раздался позади нежный голос Мишель, и Джек увидел, как смущение пробежало по лицу Дэвида.

– Полагаю, мою сестру представлять не надо, – сказал Джек, поворачиваясь к ней и целуя в висок. Он сжал ее запястье – не до боли, но предупреждая, чтобы свои чары она попридержала.

– Нет, конечно, нет, Ваше Высочество. – Дэвид почтительно склонил голову.

– Да бросьте. Наша семья вам безмерно благодарна. Зовите меня Мишель. – В голосе сестры сладости поубавилось.

– Пойдем, провожу тебя в гостевую комнату, – обратился Джек к Дэвиду, и тот, наконец, отвел взгляд от Мишель. – Подготовишься к вечерней церемонии.

Распрощавшись с ним у дверей, Джек вернулся в зал. Мишель все еще была там, сидела в кресле, скрестив щиколотки, и рассматривала портрет Сайласа.

– Ты думаешь о том же, о чем и я, – не спросила – сказала она.

– Это крайние меры, – ответил ей Джек.

– После того, как он с тобой обошелся... – Мишель дернула подбородком и снова уставилась на портрет.

Да, не Сайласу было говорить про грехи Джека, не после того, какую сделку он заключил с Богом. Но все же то, о чем они думали, и правда было крайней мерой.

– Шайло – гордость Сайласа. Олицетворение его победы, цель его жизни. Убийство и то милосерднее. – Они оба знали, до каких пор Бог бережет Сайласа от смерти, но иногда подобное соскальзывало с языка, будто желание иметь нормальную семью все еще жило глубоко внутри.

– Но все же, – приопустила глаза Мишель, – все же хорошо, когда приятное можно совместить с необходимым, да?

Джек не смог не улыбнуться. Порой ему казалось, что в сестре не осталось ничего от той любопытной до жестокости девочки, которую он любил все время, что себя помнил. И каждый раз ошибаться было радостно.

– Тебе не жалко людей? – поддел ее Джек.

– Большинство из них сочтет, что тебя надо лечить, а то и сжечь. И это если они про нас знать не будут. А невинных по пальцам пересчитать можно. И вывести. – Нежность в голосе Мишель никуда не делась, и оттого еще злее прозвучали ее слова. Джек вздохнул.

– И ты так уверена, что у тебя получится? – спросил он.

– Не получится у меня, получится у нас. Причем надежнее, – ответила Мишель. Рукав ее платья словно сам собой сполз и обнажил плечо. – А тебе, дорогой брат, неужели тебе не жалко, в кого превратится твой красивый спаситель в тюремных застенках?

– Пресса утихнет еще не скоро, Дэвид пока в безопасности, есть время подумать. – Джек сел рядом с Мишель и тоже посмотрел на портрет Сайласа. Впервые он подумал, что такие их разговоры могут кончиться не только смехом над шутливыми придумками – почти единственным, что помогало не терять духа после очередной выходки Сайласа.

Тем временем Дэвид, десятый праведник Гильбоа, пытался справиться с галстуком, не подозревая о подземном, самом нижнем этаже дворца, где пустовала только десятая комната. Не подозревая, что капитуляция перед искушением седьмой заповеди – в лице Джека и Мишель, чья красота – обоих – навеки запечатлелась в его сердце, может привести к обращению Шайло в пепелище. 

Повязав, наконец, галстук не криво, Дэвид удовлетворенно кивнет и выйдет из комнаты.

В голосе Бога, к которому Сайлас обратится после церемонии, впервые за много-много лет послышатся интерес и предвкушение. И, может быть, Сайлас задумается, что послужило причиной. А в той части лимба, где мертвые города Содом ожидают Страшного Суда, начнут делать ставки. Игра с человеческими страстями сильных духом людей всегда была, есть и будет самой захватывающей игрой.

 

_*[Сказание о Содоме и Гоморре](http://100legend.ru/?p=66)_


End file.
